


Told You So

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: Be Prepared [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, White Collar
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie is the only one prepared when the Wraith reach Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_anne_storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA, MGM or whoever else owns the shows, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar; Stargate  
>  **Word Count** : 289  
>  **Written For** : jo_anne_storm's [February 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/173476.html?thread=2584740#t2584740) Prompt
> 
> Continuation of [Be Prepared](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/171830.html)

Mozzie sat in front of the bank of monitors watching as the world self-destructed around him. He wondered idly who would be the first to arrive at Doomsday, his end-of-the-world safe house. The question was answered when he saw a dark head on his security feed approaching the door.

It took Neal ten minutes to get through all of the layers of secure doors Mozzie had installed, but at least he knew the system was working.

"Hey, Neal," he said as he watched a spaceship that looked like the City of Atlantis from the show take out an enemy craft on a monitor. "Glad you made it."

"What the hell is going on out there, Mozzie? Something latched on to Jones and..." Neal went quiet as he continued to pace.

"Junior Suit was sucked on by a Wraith? He was starting to grow on me," Mozzie said with a touch of sadness. Then his voice sharpened, "What about Elizabeth and the Suit?"

"They're on their way," Neal reassured him. "Neither of them wanted to leave Satchmo. I told them where to find you."

Neal finally stopped pacing and pulled a chair up to join Mozzie in front of the screens. They watched in silence as various news reports and other video sources showed the invasion of Earth and the substantial resistance that Earth was able to mount against the enemies.

Twenty minutes later, Peter and Elizabeth were safely inside with Satchmo investigating their new and hopefully not permanent home.

"Don't say it," had been Peter's greeting when he first got inside. "Just tell me everything you know."

Mozzie loved being right, but in this case he could have taken not being the one to say, _I told you so_.


End file.
